


The Snap

by WitheringStrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Death, Gore, Gross, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringStrider/pseuds/WitheringStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Aiden needed was a distraction from this terrible itch. It was all he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a fixed-up version of something I had to write for school a couple of years ago.I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> There is graphic grossness and death and stuff.

"Hang on, guys. My mom's home."

 

"What? You can't just leave in the middle of a boss battle!"

 

I slam my hands against the flat surface of my desk in anger as I watch out final party member die on my computer screen. Two and a half hours of work in this dungeon, just for Eden's mother to come home and screw it up. Typical.

 

"I needed a sustenance break anyway," our other party member, Vaden, says softly before muting his own microphone as well.

 

I'm left alone in the call. I sigh in frustration and begin to scratch at my left arm. Now I'm left with nothing to distract me from this insistent itch I've had for weeks. The doctors have said there's nothing there, but I can  _feel_ it.I know something's there.

 

I pause mid-scratch as my finger brushes over what feels like a bump. I look down to see what it is, but the light from my computer screen just isn't bright enough for me to see anything, so I reach up with my right hand to then on the small lamp on my desk as I stare down at my arm.

 

"Oh my god, oh my  _GOD_!"

 

The bump is moving. Something inside my arm is  _moving_!

 

My breathing speeds up as I see more of the bumps start to raise up along the spanse of skin on the inside of my forearm, wriggling and squirming.

 

I scream, but the sound quickly turns into a sob as I feel my chest start to clench painfully. Suddenly, it's very hard to breathe. Another scream tears itsself from my throat as I fall from my chair, my headphones coming off as I decend to the floor. It hurts, but I bear the pain no mind as I begin to shake violently.

 

"What is that, what  _is_ that, what's in there, what's wrong with my arm?!"

 

I scramble quickly to get to my feet, hurrying over to the far wall. I scramble to turn on my ceiling light with the switch. Once I manage to get the light on, I look down at my arm. Maybe the small table lamp light was playing tricks on me.

 

It wasn't.

 

I hear a faint "Hello, Aiden, Vaden?" come from my headphones as I just stand by my lightswitch, staring down at my forearm. I start to scream again, drowning out the soft cries of "Aiden? What is it, what's wrong?"

 

I drag my decently-long and sharp nails down the soft skin. They aren't enough to cut through and barely make any small scratches.

 

But what's underneath gets the message.

 

A searing pain fills my entire arm as I watch small, white, maggot-like creatures begin to burrow out, making little holes in my flesh. When they break through, they wave their bodies about in the air covered in my blood, before more start to burrow out after them and shove them out of the way, pushing them from the holes.

 

"Jesus Christ! Get off, get out, _GO AWAY_!"

 

"AIDEN?!"

 

I walk back over to my desk, stepping on the fallen creatures, and reach up frantically with my good arm. On the shelf above my desk, I keep my pocket knives. I grab one quickly. My fingers are greeted with cold metal and plastic. Grasping it tightly, I flip it open with my trembling hand. My entire body is shaking.

 

I press the sharp tip to the inside of my wrist and push down, puncturing my flesh, and drag it down until I'm to my elbow. Frantically, I cut smaller gashes along the long one, before throwing the knife down and reaching in with my fingers, pulling out the blood-covered creatures and throwing them to the floor.

 

I don't know when I started crying, but when I blink.away tears, I realize that there's nothing there.

 

Nothing but blood and muscle and fat.

 

I've been doing nothing but clawing out the inside of my arm. And, looking around, all the muscle and fat was just strewn about.

 

"No,  _no_!"

 

I reach my blood-covered hand out to grab my phone. I try to make an emergency call, but the warm, wet blood gets on the screen and makes it act up. My hand is so slippery and my body so shaky thay I drop my phone, causing the screen to shatter as it hits the ground violently.

 

"E-Eden, Ede, I... I need you... I need you to call 9-1-1..."

 

I'm becoming lightheaded. I look down, my vision fuzzy, at the puddle of blood growing at my feet.

 

"What, why, what happenee? Aiden, what's going on?" I hear my headphones blare faintly. Are my headphones quiet or is my hearing going, too?

 

"I'm... I... I need help..."

 

"I need you to tell me what's going on!"

 

I struggle to hold my head up as I sink to my knees. All my senses are going fuzzy... I'm so cols, so tired... maybe... maybe I should nap...?

 

I curl up on the floor in my pool of blood. It makes my shirt sticky, but that's okay. My shoulder finds the broken glass from my phone as I relax and lay my head on the hard surface od my floor.

 

Just a little nap and everything will be okay.


End file.
